


The Best Conversations Are Had When Taking Watch

by ap0ll0_skullz_n_snakez



Category: Life of the Party D&D (Web Series)
Genre: Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ap0ll0_skullz_n_snakez/pseuds/ap0ll0_skullz_n_snakez
Summary: Vanden and Cassian have a midnight conversation under the stars. Just a nonsense little oneshot. (Sorry it's bad. Setting is weird, but this was written after Eye of The Storm: Part Three was released.)
Relationships: Renard | Vanden du Argentfort & Cassian Thiarin, Renard | Vanden du Argentfort/Cassian Thiarin
Kudos: 17





	The Best Conversations Are Had When Taking Watch

"I'll take watch," Cassian offered.  
"I don't mind taking watch," Vanden said.  
Astra smiled. "Wonderful. Sariel and I will get some rest then."  
Vanden and Cassian moved out of the tiny hut to take watch. Vanden cast light on a nearby tree and watched as a few critters scurried away. Cassian remembered their conversation on the Lyrebird and chuckled.  
Vanden turned back to look at him. "What's so funny?"  
Cassian waved him off. "Oh, nothing. Just thinking about our conversation on the Lyrebird, about the spell you just used."  
"That feels like it was so long ago." Vanden walked closer to the camp and sat down about ten feet away from Cassian.  
Cassian scanned the area around the camp. "I suppose it does."  
Vanden pushed some hair out of his face. "Does it not for you?"  
Cassian paused and examined his henna and nails. "It does feel like a long time ago, but only in the sense that a lot has happened, too much for so little time between events, not really that much time has passed."  
"Hmm." They didn't talk for a few minutes, then Vanden said, "Our conversation in the mangrove swamp before that shit show at the druid temple feels like ages ago."  
Cassian raised an eyebrow at Vanden and smirked. "Trust me, you know nothing about 'ages ago.'"  
"I suppose not, but still."  
"A lot has happened since then, yes. I've learned to be more respectful of people's religion," Cassian said.  
Vanden thought for a second. "In a way, I have too." In response to Cassian's quizzical look he said, "Lack of religion, really. I've learned to respect people's decisions a bit more, even if I don't understand it."  
"Would you like to understand?" Cassian asked. Vanden nodded. "I prefer to rely on people I can see, not just feel the influence of. I don't know if you noticed, but it took a long time for me to trust the group of you. I'd rather talk to someone who talks back."  
Vanden nodded. "Okay, I get that."

"If you don't mind me asking," Cassian said quite abruptly after about an hour of silent watching, "What is it with you and coffee? You seem quite addicted."  
Vanden laughed. "Okay, not what I expected you to ask, but if you must know, it helps me function."  
"I suppose that makes sense, considering without it you act like such a brat."  
"Hey!" Vanden exclaimed, quite loudly.  
Cassian snickered and put a finger over his lips. "You'll wake up Sariel and Astra."  
Vanden rolled his eyes. "You just said that to push my buttons, didn't you? You said you find it thrilling."  
Cassian dramatically put a hand over his heart and made a sound of mock indignation. "I would never! How could you even think of such a thing, Vanden?"  
Vanden couldn't help but crack a smile.  
Cassian fake-pouted. "Oh, I was hoping you'd shove me up against a tree or something."  
Vanden smirked. "Oh, sorry to disappoint."  
"You aren't fooling anyone, Pretty Boy, I hope you know that," Cassian said, barely keeping a straight face.  
Vanden went a bit pink at 'Pretty Boy,' but he took a breath and retorted, "Neither are you, Cass."  
Cassian choked on nothing, then turned his face away from Vanden as he covered his mouth with his hand. He turned his head to look at Vanden again.  
Vanden smiled, quite proud of himself. "So he really can be flustered." He stood up and walked the perimeter of the camp, not talking to Cassian until their watch was up. "You look quite adorable when you're flustered like that, you know," he whispered into his ear before walking back into the tiny hut.  
Cassian was horrified at the notion he could ever be anything other than elegantly radiant.


End file.
